


Human

by Hostafal



Series: Here is where our life intersects: Raiden AU fanfics [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Growing Old, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostafal/pseuds/Hostafal
Summary: With his powers revoked by the elder gods, Raiden now has to learn to enjoy his last days alive as a human, while he does all he can to not feel like the failure was treated to be.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Series: Here is where our life intersects: Raiden AU fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on this being a pretty long slice of life kinda story.

I find myself yet again perplexed as I stand before the Elder Gods who had given my soul purpose. Except this time, I was not only perplexed, but embarrassed, ashamed, and frankly upset. 

They had made a decision without asking for my consent; which normally I would not think so odd, but this… this situation would determine the safety of not only the realm I protect, but for every living being on it. I swore from the moment my flesh was made from dust that I would serve mankind and the Elder Gods for as long as my existence permitted, but according to them, I have done the opposite- They say I am a cause for concern; a sickness that has done more damage than repair, but I swear on the titans I have no clue as to what they speak of. This realm would not exist were it not for me. Countless times, I have served, and received only hatred from those under my watchful eye, and now, my creators have turned against me as well.

“You cannot mean these things that you speak…” I say, disbelief coloring my skin to a sickly grey. The Elder gods appear to me in their own flesh for the first time in a millenia, and they surround me like pillars of the universe, their eyes ethereal, yet they stare daggers into me.

“Raiden, we have received not one, or two, but millions upon millions of complaints about the state of the realm. There are problems we had entrusted to you that you have not fixed. We gave you every tool imaginable for your success; A partner, to which you can share the burden of the earth, power unseen on any other realm, and our personal guidance. There is no more we can give. You have taken and taken and taken and now we are tapped out. Raiden, god of thunder and now former protector of Earthrealm, we can no longer support your selfish desires for power. We are stripping you of your title, powers, and name.”

“You cannot do this! Power is not my goal-”

“We can, and shall.” another one of the elder gods says before his massive hand pulls at my shoulders.  
I would panic, but pain shoots through my body first, and a forced shout rips through my throat. My lightning begins to fire-off as my control weigns, and soon my body explodes with my magic that burns my skin with every dancing tendril that was pulled from my body.

“Your powers will be used for better things…” Another elder god says, but his words are but muffled noise behind my screams as pain shoots through my body, and lightning cracks the very skies open like a whip. It felt like my flesh was being ripped open- cell by cell, and being strung out to sit on the asphalt of a hot summer's day. Excruciating could not begin to describe it - my powers were drained from my very being!

“Please STOP!” I beg over and over again, tears running down my cheeks as my knees buckle. Their hands holding me in place are all that stop me from folding forward into a heap on the ground, but my eyes begin to gloss, and suddenly my body feels much too heavy, and my head cranes to the side, my skull feeling fit to burst. One last glance at my masters is all I see before passing out.


End file.
